


Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020

by komru (Kmu)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, Jason Todd sandwitched between Thomas and Bruce, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Sort of? - Freeform, Sweet Talk, Threesome, overwhelmed crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmu/pseuds/komru
Summary: Thomas Wayne/Jason Todd/Bruce WayneJason pleasing both Thomas and Bruce.
Relationships: Thomas Wayne/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> I started with the fanart but realized it wasn't really ticking the box from the prompt (or at least it wasn't clear) so I added a tiny fic to it. I hope it's to your liking...!   
> Bruce and Thomas enjoying Jason.

It’s too much. Jason has come so many times that his legs buckles every time Thomas rubs and massages his prostate with the pat of his finger. He can’t. He can’t anymore, but Thomas doesn’t stop.

He tries to wrap his lips around Bruce’s tip to suckle on it like he was doing before, but he can’t stop the cries that was being pushed out of him. He feels Bruce’s hand on his neck tighten a little bit, pulling his mind from spacing out. His head rolls forward, where he sees Thomas smirking at him, which surely was pathetic from where he was kneeling between Jason’s legs. He wants to wipe his runny nose and the tears that kept coming, but he can’t uncurl his fingers from the mattress because he needed to hold on to something.

He feels relieved when the finger stops moving within him, the warmth of the thick digit was nice when it wasn’t pressing him up to squirt whatever left within him.

“Go on, sweetheart. I think Bruce was being very patient.”

The older man chuckles when he hears his son’s irritated grunt, but Jason didn’t had to be told twice.

He wrapped his lips around the tip like he wanted to and showed how much he wants to caress it inside his mouth and taste everything that is Bruce. He hears Bruce inhale a sharp breath, and he loves the tremor running down Bruce’s leg under his head.

He wants more reactionand so he tries his best; Jason swirls his tongue around the crown, and slowly sucks it out until his swollen lips is on the tip again. He loves to feel Bruce’s tip on his lips and he loves it even more when Bruce is looking at him with such adoration when he looks up. He kisses underneath it and swallows the whole thing down until he can feel the little pubic hairs tingling his nose.

“That’s it, Jaylad. You’re doing so good. So good for me.”

He rhythmically tightens his throat and swallows, trying to feel the shape. Bruce would always let Jason do whatever he wanted with his dick, and Jason loved the feeling of power. He wanted Bruce to come but only when he permits it so he holds it down in as deep as possible when he feels it twitch too hard, trying to imitate a sort of hold, a push for it to calm down. He knows it’s only an illusion that he has any control over Bruce but gets drunk in it anyways. His mind swings especially when he hears the low groan whenever he swallows down and that ripple of muscles.

“God, Jay. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? You always make me feel so good. Such a good boy.”

He mewls when he feels fingers scratching his scalp,giving him goosebumps on his neck. It was all the motivation he needed to start slowly move his head up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

The movement puts him into a hazy trance state with the pleasurable feeling of having his lips expand along the thick shape of Bruce’s cock. He can’t make what Bruce is saying, but he picks up “sweet heart,” “beautiful,” “amazing,” and “perfect.” Everything is so far away now; he can't really hear the words and all he can feel was the warmth in his mouth. Until there was that familiar sensation of that push inside him.

Jason yelps, or at least tries as much as he could with Bruce inside his mouth.

“Don’t stop, Jason. Bruce was kind enough to wait for you all that time. Go on.”

He tries to grab at the sheets underneath him to center him and go back to work, but he can’t get into a rhythm like before. He can’t even put it as deep into his throat.

Concentrating gets hard with the circle motion that Thomas was massaging his prostate (again) with, and he get’s frustrated when the tip of Bruce's cock escapes from his lips and bounce away. He feels the tears dropping down the side of his cheek, and he feels t hat heavy sensation in his abdominal that indicates that it was happening; he was going to come again and Jason knows it’s going to hurt now. He doesn’t even know if there is anything left that he can produce, but he feels that tingly sensation running down his nerves anyways. He shakes his head and starts to cry again. He can't hold the little hiccups when trying to catch Bruce’s tip with his mouth. But he can’t, he only feels pain from the build up.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t anymore. No, I can't."

Jason wails but Thomas only shushes him.

“Yes you can, sweetheart. You can do it one more time.”

The tip of Bruce’s cock is now pushing on his cheek, while Jason can only shuts his eyes, crying with overstimulation.

“Come on now. Come on. Come on.”

He hears Thomas whisper, and it knocks him hard when Thomas puts even more pressure onto his fingers; his mouth opens wide but his breathe is stuck in his chest, and his voice was strained for ever leaving his throat.

“There it is.”

Thomas continues the massage as Jason’s twitching cock only slowly drools blobs of liquid of come, unlike the violent shake his body was going through. Jason's face is red with all of his blood rising to his head and down to his chest. He looks divine like that, even though he looks like he is in agony.

Thomas doesn't have to look up to know Bruce would agree to that sentiment.

His son grunts and comes as he watches Jason’s eyes shut tight, the ejaculation painting over the side of their boy’s face.

Thomas only smiles, pleased with the sight. They can rest a little bit after this, and then he wanted take his turn pushing into Jason’s tight hole. Maybe he could persuade Bruce to share that tight space with him. The boy is surely stretched enough for that.


End file.
